


Fresh Air

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hiking, Mountains, Picnics, References to Drugs, Snow, see notes - Freeform, wholesome father son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Jeremy and his Dad go out on a hike.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' family bonding. Rich gets mentioned for like a second but I didn't bother tagging him. Also, I briefly mention drug overdose but this is just something Jeremy tells his dad because he isn't sure how to explain the SQUIP stuff to him yet.

Jeremy stares over from the look-out point, staring out at the fog-covered trees that laid before him... Well, technically behind him. They'd walked up to this point from that direction, after all. They were only maybe half-way up the mountain, but even this view was a pretty impressive one to gaze out at.

Maybe it was kind of a mucky day for a hike. Not very warm and sunny, not too fair of weather, but the empty trail at least meant things were nice and quiet when they got here. They could admire the slightly snowy mountain caps and listen to the trees whistle in the wind and they didn't have to worry about having too many other families at this point overwhelming the experience for them.

"It's a nice view" goes unsaid between him and his father, but it's not untrue either. They just don't need to say words to communicate this right now because, well, it's a mutual feeling. He looks up at him for a moment... He looks better than he had a year ago. More cleanly shaven, more... functional. Yeah, that was the word. Maybe in some respects, they both were. They had actual conversations instead of half-assed exchanges, and they had days like these where it was just the two of them doing some activity... Even if that activity happened to be going for a hike in the mountains in _January_ of all months.

His father sets down a blanket on the forest floor and takes a seat. Jeremy stares at the view for a few more moments and joins him.

"You think the sandwiches have frozen?" His father asks, starting to take his bag off. 

Jeremy shrugs. "Maybe, we didn't really pack them in anything warm like we did with the water." They get their _Sort of brunch without typical brunch food_ spread out of their bags: Two (only slightly frozen) PB&J sandwiches, some decent sized bags of pretzels and trail mix, a thermos of warm water which they had sipped from a few times and a thermos of mint tea which hadn't been yet touched. They pull their gloves off, stuffing some hand warmers into each pair to activate while they eat. 

Jeremy takes another look around. "Never thought I'd be on a hike this early in the day." He admits. It's not even 12 yet, they got up early specifically just to do this one thing. And, well, it was nice. Not something they'd do every day, but a nice change of their normal Saturday routines. Fresh air, a faint scent of pine, and that nice view right next to them as they ate. It was one of those days he was happy to share with his Dad.

Speaking of, He starts talking again. "So, School been going alright?"

Jeremy washes down the food in his mouth before he replies. "Yeah... I got caught up on most of my late stuff... I think Rich is still behind on his work, but he hasn't asked me for any help lately."

His Dad nods. "Well, you just remind him that you're there. I think people forget those things sometimes."

Jeremy agrees with this. "Definitely... Um... So... Work?"

His Dad thinks over it and shrugs. "We haven't had anything too interesting come through, just standard contract renewal negotiations and one or two small claims."

"Sounds kind of slow."

"It is, but slow days are a given in any line of work... I think."

Jeremy wouldn't really know. The only job he ever had was a brief summer job at a gross fast food place where his sweat turned to grease and his acne only got worse as a result... He'd been fired a month in but in some ways that was a blessing, Jeremy wasn't sure he was the right person for serving overdone chicken and soggy fries and the experience wasn't really something applicable to other jobs he could've gotten.

His dad looks back over the mountains for a moment. "I can't remember if I ever saw a view that looked this nice before," He mumbles.

Jeremy smiles. "Yeah, Me neither... It's nice to have one we can see together."

"It is. A Father and Son out on an early picnic in the mountains."

Jeremy looks out at the view again and gets an idea. He pulls his phone out and quickly turns on the camera.

"Hey, come here for a second." He beckons. His father moves a little closer. Jeremy wraps an arm around him and snaps a few pictures before showing them off. "How's that look?"

His father gets one of those rare smiles that almost hides perfectly under his mustache, and ruffles Jeremy's hair. "It looks wonderful. Send that to me later, I think I'll put it up on the fridge."

Jeremy laughs. Despite the cold mountain air around them, he feels nothing but warmth course through his body. It'd been a long time since he and his dad had a day together like this. Maybe if he'd had more of these, he and his dad would've have drifted so far apart like they did. Maybe they wouldn't have to feel like they were making up lost time. Maybe Jeremy never would've gotten the SQUIP (Or overdosed on Esctacy, as far as his dad knew for now).

It was like their hike, in that way. They had to keep moving upwards, small moments like this were ones where they could look back at that progress. And, they were nice to look out on, even if they still had a ways to go it at least meant things were progressing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
